Mission Status: Incomplete
by Angel Assassin XIII
Summary: She was sent to do her job, to assassinate one of the most influential businessman in the world. But can she do it or fail because she will be injured or anything like that? Read to find out.


Mission Status: Unfinished

**Mission Status: Unfinished**

**Chapter 1**

"She will see you now."

"Very well," I reply walking in the double doors anyway.

"Keiko."

"You have a new assignment. One you've been waiting for."

"Kaiba Corp."

"Yes," Keiko pauses, "You'll finally get you're revenge."

"I've been waiting."

"We all have."

"When and where."

"It is up to you when but we suggest you go to the main corporation in Domino. Your mission is to get as much information about him as possible as then you can kill him if necessary."

"Mission accepted and understood."

"Go, your flight leaves tomorrow at 11am, you will get there at 1pm.You will then be shown the safe house or your mansion in your case."

"Will I be a rich teenager?"

"Yes, you will be rich and a student at Domino High on the 2nd February which with your luck a Friday."

"Even better, is this meeting over?"

"Yes, we want the best to do this which is why we want our leader to lead us," she replied and ending the meeting.

I walked out of the meeting room with the smirk that my employees called sinister and calculating. I walk into my office which happens to look like an ordinary office excluding all the secret contraptions, I had added of course. I opened the explosive case hidden in my desk. Literally. Then headed to the closet moved everything put my password into the pin pad. I got all my guns out. Basically, I emptied my office of all my assassin gear.

I walked to my secretary, Amy, and told her I'm going home to pack and page me if anything important happens. I walk out he door and as usual my limousine driver John is there waiting. He hurries and opens the door for me and I get in.

The drive home is, as usual, boring. John opens my door to my house, the butler opens the double French doors I walk into the house and started to explore. After about 2 hours a maid walked up to me and said,"Dinner is served, ma'am, will you dine in your room or not?"

"In my rooms," I reply. I love being me, I thought.

"Very well ma'am, dinner will be served in twenty minutes."

I walked away leaving the maid to deal with her problems. I continued my exploration looking at every nook and cranny on the 'house', more like 'safe' house, I thought to myself.

I enter my room five minutes later, finding the maid just finishing setting my dinner out, I waved her away. She left; I opened my suitcase to find my laptop on top of all my clothes. I need t know more about my target, I thought, and his company, not to mention my company. I open my laptop and see that I have an e-mail from Amy, it said that if I log into my company's CEO mainframe it will have all the information that I need to complete my mission, but I knew that it would not be easy actually that was the last thing I would think it would be.

I e-mailed Amy back saying I would check out my mainframe. When I opened the mainframe my screen showed someone trying to hack into my company's mainframe, not mine I thought it would be okay but then I thought if they get to know about my mission my cover will be blown, big time, and I mean big time!

Amy's user was logged in so I sent her an IM saying:

_8121159143614522_

_69144211412120715189195416518191514511_

(Using code of course).

Seconds later she wrote back:

_8919141135919__**1051851325.**_

Who's that? I ask myself. I don't know a Jeremy, well, now I do.

_691441051851325_

_114475208913152120_

Next thing I know a video comes up with 20891991923812085125620

On the screen there was a super cute guy, well. On everyone else's standards, on mine he's just cute . . . live with it.

"My name is Jeremy, you don't know my surname otherwise it would just be no fun. I know who and what you are trying to do, Raven. It's only a matter of time until you are found out. Good luck . . . you'll need it."

All through the video he was sitting down acting all serious until the end and he stood up and I saw two letters in the background…KC…I know what that means. He's telling the truth which means that he knows it to start off with. It's been one day and I've already been found out, I'll continue this tomorrow, she thought.

I got up and had a nice, long, and hot shower, after that I drifted off in my four poster bed, thinking about my problem.

"Wake up, Miss Askends. Wake up!" someone yells in my ear.

"I'm up, I'm up. Hold ya horses." I say loudly. I open my eyes to see a lady looking over me. Who the hell are you, I think to myself.

"I'm Miss Ruchika, the housekeeper, but Mrs Askends you better hurry school starts soon, John is waiting outside for you. Oh, and this is your school uniform."

"Uniform," I say in a small voice, "No-one said anything about a school uniform."

"I can call the school and say that you don't have to wear a uniform"

"Yes, please!" I yell.

She smiles and walks out of my room. She turns at the door. "Breakfast is ready." And with that she walks through the door.

I get up and put on a white shirt that says 'Bite Me' in bold black and a pair of plain jeans. I head downstairs and see a huge dining table set out for one. The food in front of me was delicious looking and tasting.

I get up just as Mrs Ruchika walks in and says "The school says that as long as you wear clean, appropriate clothes you can wear whatever you want."

"Appropriate, define appropriate," I say.

"Miss, what you're wearing is fine," she says but the thing is she couldn't see the writing on my shirt. Totally awesome.

"Thanks, Ruchi," giving her my best smile. She smiles back and gestures that I should get moving.

I get up and head outside, John was waiting and as always opens the door for me and John manoeuvres the limo out of the driveway and heads us towards the school.

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the lateness of this story getting up but I haven't had the greatest amount of time. . . if I made any mistakes please tell me so I don't make them again. Please rate and review!!

-Angel Assassin XIII-


End file.
